


Doble Filo

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación que tienen es complicada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doble Filo

** Doble Filo **

 

Sopla un poco, sólo para ver cómo su aliento se convierte en un fantasmagórico humo blancuzco.

 

Es el invierno más frío que visto Londres en años y él se encuentra sentado en un banco del Hyde Park Corner, esperando a su mejor amigo. Se olvidó la PSP en casa, así que se aburre como nunca.

 

Es sábado por la mañana y Mails Jeevas se pregunta por qué mierda no está acostado en su cama, sepultado en mantas.

 

 _Porque eres incapaz de decirle que no a Mello,_ le dice una voz en su cabeza, curiosamente parecida a la de Nate, el hermano menor de su amigo Mihael Kheel.

 

Lo peor de todo es que es verdad, él es incapaz de decirle que no a Mello. Oh, cierto, porque ni Mails es Mails, ni Mihael es Mihael. Ellos son Matt y Mello, respectivamente. Se pusieron esos apodos a los 9 años y pobre del que los llame de otra forma.

 

Cómo sea, decíamos que Matt es incapaz de negarle algo a Mello.

 

Está seguro que todo empezó esa vez en el jardín de niños, cuando este chico menudo y rubio, con los ojos más celestes que Matt había visto en su vida, se le acercó pidiéndole que le alcance los bloques de colores que estaban guardados en el estante más alto.

 

De ese episodio Matt sacó un brazo roto, una nota a su padre y un nuevo amigo.

 

Aunque, depende de quién lo mire, él y Mello tienen una de las mejores relaciones de amistad del mundo, o una preocupante relación amo/esclavo que muy pocos comprenden.

 

Tan abstraído está en sus cavilaciones, que no nota a Mello hasta que éste le patea la pierna.

 

— Auch. ¿Ahora qué hice? — pregunta, sobándose la zona adolorida.

 

— Llegaste muy temprano, te dije que a las nueve. — gruñe Mello, sentándose junto a Matt.

 

— See, me desperté antes y, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, vine para acá. Eso y que la última vez que llegué tarde me pateaste los huevos.

 

Mello bufa.

 

— Eres un llorón, Jeevas.

 

Mihael se para y le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Matt, indicándole que lo siga. Obviamente, el pelirrojo acata la orden sin rechistar y así ambos se dirigen al centro de Londres.

 

Caminan muy juntos, casi pegados. Sus manos se rozan al moverse y pasan un par de minutos hasta que finalmente se animan a entrelazar sus dedos.

 

Ese es otro de los aspectos extraños de su relación con Mello. No es que sean novios. Técnicamente no lo son, aunque eso dista mucho de ser verdadero en la práctica. El único motivo por el cual no son novios oficiales es porque a Mello le da arcadas todo lo romántico y cursi.

 

Y, definitivamente, el estatus de “novios” entra en esa categoría.

 

Matt está muy enamorado de Mello. Aunque, claro, por lo dicho anteriormente, no está dentro de sus opciones decírselo.

 

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunta Matt, luego de algunos minutos de caminata.

 

— Tú sólo cállate y camina. — le dice Mello, parando unos segundos para besarlo.

 

Mello es así. No te dice las cosas, las demuestra. Por eso Matt sabe que el sentimiento es mutuo, porque es un sábado a las nueve de la mañana y Mello está ahí, tomándolo de la mano y besándolo.

 

— Mell, tu vas a llevarme de la mano al infierno y yo me voy a dejar guiar como un idiota. — dice, tras un suspiro, haciendo que el rubio ría.

 

— Puede ser, puede ser. Ahora vamos.

 

Siguen andando un rato más hasta llegar a un edificio a unas cuadras del Golden Eye. Matt mira a su amigo, interrogante. Sin embargo, Mello lo ignora y saca una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego abrir la puerta del lugar.

 

— ¿Mell…?

 

— Shhh… ya te dije que te calles y camines. Confía en mí.

 

La experiencia le ha demostrado que confiar ciegamente en Mello puede dejarlo en el hospital. Pero, bueno, no es como si a esta altura pueda evitarlo.

 

Suben un par de pisos por la escalera. Mello parece cada vez más nervioso y eso preocupa un poco a Matt. Mello _jamás_ se pone nervioso por algo. Siempre hace todo completamente seguro de si mismo y con la certeza de que el margen de error es del 0%.

 

Finalmente, entran en un pequeño departamento, con sólo una cocina, una sala, un cuarto y un baño. A juzgar por la falta de mobiliario, Matt podría decir que ahí no vive nadie.

 

Mira curioso a Mello, que tiene la vista fija en él.

 

— Mell, ¿qué…?

 

— Elle decidió comprarme un departamento. Supongo que fue, más que nada, para que Nate y yo no intentemos matarnos. Otra vez.

 

Elle es el hermano (bah, _medio_ hermano) mayor de Mello, que está a cargo de él y Nate desde que sus padres fallecieron, cuando eran pequeños.

 

Así que, en conclusión, esa es la nueva casa de Mello. Matt sonríe, aliviado. ¿Tanto misterio para eso? Mello carraspea y Matt nota que lo está mirando como si esperara algo. Obviamente, hay una cosa que no está comprendiendo.

 

— ¿Mell? ¿Sucede algo?

 

El muchacho pone los ojos en blanco, aunque sigue luciendo ansioso. Matt siente como le pone las llaves del departamento en la mano y entonces algo se ilumina en su cabeza. Mira incrédulo a Mello, que ahora aparta la mirada, observando la pared como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

 

— Entonces… ¿cuándo te mudas?

 

Matt siente la emoción llenándolo y no llega a contestar porque no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea besar al rubio, el cual le devuelve el beso, aliviado.

 

Como quedó explicado con anterioridad, Mello no dice las cosas, las demuestra. Esta es la forma que tiene el muchacho para darle a entender que quiere estar con él siempre, en todo momento.

 

Que lo ama.

 

Esta relación que tienen es rara y complicada. Es como un arma de doble filo. Por un lado pueden salir muy heridos. Pero, por el otro lado (el lado, el _filo_ al que se entrega Matt) es lo más maravilloso que les ocurrió en la vida.

 

— Habría que estrenar el departamento, ¿verdad?

 

Mello intenta patearlo, pero Matt lo frena y vuelve a besarlo, demasiado feliz para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

 

Mientras se dirigen al cuarto (en donde Matt ve un montón de cajas para desempacar), Matt se agenda mentalmente darle las gracias a Elle (y a Nate) la próxima vez que lo vea.

 

FIN


End file.
